The present invention relates in general to a business form and in particular to a form having an integrated, waterproof card or label.
Numerous industries have recognized the utility in providing durable cards for a variety of purposes including conventional identification, insurance identification, group or membership identification, or for any number of other purposes. Traditionally, the card is constructed of a plastic material and is affixed to a paper business form for dissemination.
One such card construction includes a form having a xe2x80x98blow onxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98tip onxe2x80x99 of a plastic identification card, using for example, a lift dry adhesive. The form, including the affixed card, is fed through a dot matrix printer for customization. However, the card may peel or become loosened jamming the printer. Further, the thickness of the card affixed to the form limits the height to which these forms may be stacked because the form including the card is not planar. The non-planar nature of such cards limits the amount of forms that may be sheet fed into a printing device without operator intervention. Additionally, the affixed card provides an edge on which other forms and process machinery may catch. This can damage the forms, and further may require stoppage of machinery to clear jams and the like. Further, certain plastic cards cannot be printed upon using ink jet and laser jet printers. Rather, such plastic cards require embossing of information into the card itself. This is relatively expensive and makes it difficult to customize the card.
An alternative approach to utilizing plastic cards is to provide a paper sheet that has been laminated with a plastic film to create the card. An adhesive is applied to the face of the form, and a laminate material is placed over the adhesive. The form is then calendered to reduce the thickness of the laminated portions. However, this construction is known to curl due to exposure of the plastic laminate to the heat of the laser printer. Further, the form is known to delaminate when the form is stored for excessive time periods. Unfortunately, not all plastic films or laminates accept toner easily, making it difficult to apply user variable indicia thus limiting the ability of a user or manufacturer to add or change information printed onto the card subsequent to lamination.
The present inventors have recognized that there are numerous useful applications for a form having a waterproof label portion that can easily receive user variable printing. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost, durable, laser imageable form including an integrated waterproof card or label.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of previously known forms having detachable cards by providing a cellulosic sheet having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion defines a card or alternatively a label, and is impregnated with a waterproofing polymerizable composition. Preferably, the first portion is resistant to water, and is receptive to inks. As such, user variable indicia may be applied anywhere on the sheet including the first portion. Further, the sheet is preferably substantially planar, thus problems with stacking and feeding the forms in sheet feeders of printers is greatly reduced. Lines of weakness preferably define the perimeter for the first portion. The lines of weakness may comprise scores, die cuts, perforations, ties, or any other technique as is known in the art arranged to enable a user to more easily separate the first portion from the second portion.
For applications requiring a label, an adhesive and liner ply may be applied to the back of the sheet. The liner ply is provided to protect and cover the adhesive until the label is ready for use. Preferably, the adhesive and liner ply cover at least the first portion of the sheet.